


Date

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, date nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony knows that there is something on Peter's mind...and so does everyone else.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> UGH! Don't you hate it when work get's in the way of writing fan fiction? 
> 
> I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you to all who have been patient with me and for still reviewing and reading this series! 
> 
> Prompt The_annoying_fangirl on A03: Peter needs advice for asking a girl out/going on a date with/etc a girl and Tony helps him out and such and encourages him.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

“Something wrong with the meatloaf?” May asked as she watched Peter push it around his plate.

 

“Yeah, kid, I agree that the vegies bring it down but the meatloaf itself if great,” Tony winked at Pepper who rolled her eyes fondly.

 

“No,” Peter stopped playing with his food. “It’s delicious.”

 

“Something on your mind?” Tony asked.

 

Peter cheeks flushed red. “No.”

 

May and Pepper looked at Tony, eyebrows raised with a look that clearly said _say something_.

 

Tony looked between the two women and shrugged – it was clear to him that Peter was lying for a reason and he didn’t think that bombarding the kid at dinner was the way to go. At his fiancé’s and May’s insisting glare he rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away.

 

“Kid, you finished?” he asked.

 

Peter pushed his plate away too and nodded.

 

“Great. Let’s leave these ladies to their gossiping and we go clean up,” Tony suggested.

 

“Sounds good to me,” May grinned, picking up her wine glass. “I can’t wait to hear about the wedding plans you have.”

 

Pepper stood, May following her lead. “We haven’t planned much but I would love to hear some suggestions.”

 

The two wondered to the living room while Tony and Peter started to clear the plates.

 

Tony watched Peter as he cleaned up methodically and silently. It was clear that there was something going on in his head and Tony really hoped it wasn’t as bad as he was thinking. He waited until they were in the kitchen until he started to probe his son.

 

“So, what’s on your mind, kid?” Tony bumped him gently as they stood at the sink.  

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Peter, I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again; you are a terrible liar.”

 

“I’m not that bad, am I?” Peter asked miserably.

 

Tony smiled. “It’s not a bad thing. Maybe a bit inconvenient in your line of work but we can work on that later. What I want to know is what’s on your mind. Is it Spiderman stuff?”

 

“No,” Peter shook his head, his cheeks heating up again.

 

“Okay,” Tony nodded, trying not to let his relief show. “Something at school? Is that kid Flash giving you trouble again? I will have him black listed.”

 

“It’s not Flash,” Peter said. “But thanks.”

 

Tony nodded and gently bumped his shoulder against Peter’s. “So what’s eating you.”

 

Peter sighed and gritted his teeth. “I need help to ask out a girl.”

 

Tony wanted to laugh but knew that Peter wouldn’t appreciate it and so he swallowed it down and said, “Is that all?”

 

“I know it’s stupid,” Peter’s shoulders slumped. “But I’m not like you. I don’t know how to flirt.”

 

“I don’t believe that. Pepper said that was some kiss you gave MJ.”

 

Peter’s jaw dropped. “You know about that?”

 

Tony smirked. “Sure do.”

 

“But you haven’t teased me about it?” Peter said, confused.

 

“Yeah, I think Pepper embarrassed you enough by walking in on that kiss,” Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Peter moaned.

 

“MJ likes you, Peter and the hard part is already over,” Tony said.

 

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Peter mumbled.

 

Tony chuckled. “Tell me about it. The thing is, MJ already likes you and has even kissed you. The awkward bits are out of the way.”

 

“The last time I liked a girl I didn’t even get to the date part before she moved away,” Peter said glumly.

 

“This isn’t last time,” Tony said. “Why don’t you take MJ to the comic thing you and Ned were talking about?”

 

“You think she would like that?” Peter asked.

 

“Yeah and I know you would like it too,” Tony said. “Get the tickets and give her one. You can only try.”

 

“Thanks, dad,” Peter said.

 

“Bring it in,” Tony said.

 

Peter laughed and hugged his dad tightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
